


You're Welcome

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Aaron have a chat about Aaron's relationship with Robert</p><p>'Adam tried again.  “So…? How’s it going with you guys?”</p><p>Aaron gave him one of his infamous I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about looks. </p><p>Adam sighed.  Why was talking to his best friend like getting blood out of a stone sometimes?  He cursed his adorable wife in his head.  She had pushed him to talk to Aaron about Robert after pointing out that it was unlikely Aaron was going to talk to Paddy or Chas about relationships.  He had begrudging agreed.  He started for a third time.  “So are you…together?”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future after Gordon's trial
> 
> I love Adam and Aaron's friendship so I thought I would do a short fic dedicated to them

Adam places a mug of tea on Aaron’s desk before sitting down on his own chair and yawning.

 

Aaron smirks.  “Vic keep you up all night?”

 

“Nah, it was Robert.”

 

Aaron’s smirk grows wider.  “Oh yeah.”

 

Adam rolls his eyes and throws a screwed up ball of paper at his friend.  “He was playing video games at four in the morning.  He’s so weird,” he said eyeing up Aaron’s reaction.

 

All Aaron did was shrug.

 

Adam tried again.  “So…? How’s it going with you guys?”

 

Aaron gave him one of his infamous _I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about_ looks.

 

Adam sighed.  Why was talking to his best friend like getting blood out of a stone sometimes?  He cursed his adorable wife in his head.  She had pushed him to talk to Aaron about Robert after pointing out that it was unlikely Aaron was going to talk to Paddy or Chas about relationships.  He had begrudging agreed.  He started for a third time.  “So are you… _together_?”

 

Aaron made a face.  “What?  No.  Obviously not.”

 

Adam already knew that but at least it was an opening.  “Right…right.  But you hang out quite a bit?”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows.  “We’re mates.”

 

“But every moment that you don’t spend here is with him…?” Adam said probing further.

 

“We’re _good_ mates,” he almost growled, as if a warning for Adam to drop whatever he was hinting at.

 

But Adam had promised Vic.  And as much as it was annoying, a pissed of Vic would be worse.  He nodded feigning understanding.  “Yeah…yeah.  But we don’t spend that much time together apart from at work.”

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes.  “What you getting at?”

 

“Nothing!  But you’d tell me if Robert has replaced me as your best mate, right?” The Barton boy said lighting the mood.  Okay, so maybe he had pushed him too far.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes.  “Don’t be soft.  He’s just…we talk.”

 

Adam couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously.  They had been best friends for years, since they were scrappy teenagers.  He wished Aaron would talk to him more instead of lashing out.  “About Gordon?” he said treading softly.

 

“And everything else.”  The ex-mechanic grinned all of a sudden.  “Did you know Robert is obsessed with Batman?  He’s a grown man.”

 

Adam grinned back.  “I may have seen a pair of batman boxers in the laundry basket.”

 

“Oh really?” Aaron said with intrigue.

 

Adam groaned.  “You’re picturing him in just his boxers aren’t you?”

 

“No!” Aaron protested, but it was just a beat too late.

 

“Definitely just friends, eh?  For a minute there, I thought we might be brothers in law,” only half teasingly.  It would be sound if they were related.  He knew Vic would love that.

 

“Shut your gob, and do some work will ya?”

 

“You know he wants to be more than friends,” It was meant to be a question from Adam, but it came out as more of a factual statement.

 

“That’s not my problem,” Aaron said shrugging.

 

“So you’ve told him then?  That you never want to be more.  That you are always only ever going to see him as a friend?”

 

“Obviously not,” Aaron said looking at him as if he was daft.

 

Adam twirled a pencil in his hand half thinking.  “Hmm.  I never had you down as a leading him on type.  Granted you did with Holly but-“

 

“I’m not leading him on!  What’s with you mouthing off today?  Vic in a mood with you are something?”

 

Adam pressed on.  “Talking of Vic, you know she’s gonna be after your blood if you hurt him?  And I won’t be able to stop her!”

 

Aaron looked up from the books and finally turned to Adam properly.  “I’m not going to hurt him.  Why would I hurt him when he’s the reason why I even had the guts to stand up in court?  He got me through one of the worst experiences of my life, Adam.  He stood by his word when he told me he’d be there.  And I know you, Mum and Paddy were there.  But he’s different.  He’s Robert.  He got me through it by just being the sarky, arrogant, dick that is Robert Sugden.”  Aaron stopped his monologue abruptly when he saw his partner smiling at him.  “What?”

 

“Sounds like you love him, lad.”

 

Aaron took in a noisy breath but didn’t reply.

 

Adam bounced off of his chair, smile still intact.  “Perfect timing and all.  Robert said he was gonna pop by at one.”  The both glanced at the clock nailed above the door.  Five minutes to.  “I think I’ll make myself scarce.  Enjoy!” 

 

Adam grabbed his coat and slammed the door as he hurried towards The Woolpack.  He couldn’t help himself as he saw Robert walking up the lane towards him.  “You’re welcome,” he said cheerily as he walked passed, not waiting for Robert’s reply.

 


End file.
